O dobrador de água
by Mimika chan
Summary: Percy e sua irmãzinha Marina (OC) passeiam pela praia.


If you want to read this fanfiction in English, search for "The waterblender".

* * *

- Ei, irmão! Faz aquilo de novo? - pediu a menininha, piscando meigamente.

Percy virou-se e olhou para ela. Marina tinha apenas cinco anos, mas era muito inteligente para sua idade. Às vezes, ela procurava pelo irmão para lhe fazer perguntas sobre a mitologia grega.

E ele amava contar os mitos antigos a ela.

- O que foi, Mary?

- Eu queria que você... Hum... – ela parecia nervosa – O lance com a água do mar. Pode fazer de novo?

- O quê? Você quer dizer...

- Como no desenho! – ela riu – A amiga do Avatar é uma dobra... Do-dobradora de água!

- Dobradora de água? Avatar? – foi a vez de Percy rir – Ele não é real, Marina. Eu sou. E sou muito mais interessante que o carequinha, diga-se de passagem.

- Ah, mas o Aang é mais bonito... – a menina murmurou.

- O quê?!

- Nada! – ela desviou o olhar.

- Venha aqui. Eu vou te mostrar o... O lance com a água do mar.

- Eba!

Ele a levou para a parte mais distante da praia. Ninguém iria incomodá-los lá, e Percy poderia passar um tempo com sua irmãzinha.

"Estou sempre tão ocupado com os estudos. Aposto que Marina se sentirá feliz se eu brincar um pouco com ela."

- Ei, irmão!

- Sim?

- Quando a Annabeth vai vir brincar comigo?

- Não sei... Eu não a vejo há meses. Quase fico preocupado com isso.

- Você disse que a irmã Anna pode cuidar de si mesma.

- Sim, disse...

"E toma conta de mim também..."

- Mas, irmão, você não se pergunta o que ela tem feito em Harvard?

- Posso imaginar.

"Com toda certeza, ela está lendo todos os livros sobre arquitetura que pode encontrar!"

- Ela é bonita. – disse Marina em tom casual.

- É, sim. – Percy corou.

- Eu me pergunto se tem um garoto inteligente pensando nela agora...

- Eu penso nela o tempo todo, Marina.

- Eu disse inteligente, maninho.

- Está insinuando alguma coisa?

A garota riu alto.

- Você é engraçado, irmão!

- Agora, me diz: por que está me fazendo essas perguntas?

- É só que... – ela fitou a areia – Vamos lá, irmão! Vai me mostrar o lance com a água ou não?

- Claro. – ele sorriu – Venha.

Ele deu alguns passos para frente e encarou o mar. Era gostoso sentir o vento em seu rosto, a água em seus pés. Percy moveu a mão... E a água dançou.

- Nossa! É lindo, irmão! Faz de novo!

Ele moveu a outra mão, espirrando água para todos os lados. Marina pulou e gritou. Ela estava se sentindo muito feliz.

- Cara, você está toda molhada! Paul vai me matar!

- Você sempre diz "Paul", irmão. Por que não o chama de "pai"?

- Bom, eu não... – ele hesitou.

"Eu gosto do Paul. De verdade. Ele é uma boa pessoa, mas... Mas meu pai é Poseidon."

- Irmão, posso brincar um pouco, perto do mar?

- Claro.

Percy sentou-se na areia e observou a irmãzinha correr pela praia. Estava quase dormindo, quando alguma coisa tocou seu ombro. Ele olhou para trás.

- Annabeth? É você mesma?!

- Tudo bem, Cabeça de Alga? – ela lhe sorriu – Faz um bom tempo, não é?

- Você está tão...

- Tão o quê?

- Tão linda.

Annabeth corou.

- Já imaginava que diria algo desse tipo.

- Pensei que estivesse estudando.

- Estou de férias. Achei que poderia parar por aqui e...

- Passar uma noite inesquecível comigo? – ele piscou e abriu um sorriso _badboy_.

Ela deu um tapa em sua nuca.

- Eu queria ver Marina. Ela é tão fofa...

- Você sentiu minha falta também. – ele afirmou.

- Tem certeza disso? – Annabeth colocou as mãos na cintura e ergueu a sobrancelha. Mas isso não mudava o fato de que ele estava certo – Ok. Senti sua falta. Um pouco. – ela fez um sinal, aproximando o indicador do dedão.

- Eu senti falta de te beijar. Não nos beijamos desde...

- Não fale disso perto da sua irmã! – Annabeth deu-lhe outro tapa na nuca.

- Qual é? Você também sentiu falta de me beijar!

- E-eu... – as bochechas dela coraram – Eu não...

- Ei... – ele sorriu – Me beija agora, então.

Ela bufou.

- Cabeça de Alga...

Mas se aproximou, e ele pôde sentir a respiração dela em sua boca.

- Senti sua falta... – ele sussurrou – Demais...

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntou uma voz infantil.

- Ma-Marina! – Annabeth virou-se de repente – É você, docinho?

- Você ia beijar meu irmão? Eu interrompi vocês? – a menininha balançava o corpo de um lado para o outro.

- Eu não... Percy, diga a ela!

- Por que fez isso, Marina? – Percy suspirou – Ela quase me beijou!

Annabeth deu um tapa em sua nuca. De novo.

- Cara! Eu não senti falta disso! – resmungou o semideus.

- Irmão?

- O que foi agora?

- Pode me ensinar a "dobrar" a água?

- O quê? – Annabeth arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Dobrar a água. – Marina explicou – Como em Avatar.

- O carinha azul?

- Não! – a menina gritou – O Aang!

- Quem é...?

- Não pergunte. – disse-lhe Percy – Olhe, Marina, eu não posso te ensinar isso.

- Por quê?

- Porque... Você sabe. – ele deu de ombros – Você não é filha de Poseidon...

Ele tentou sorrir, mas Marina desatou a chorar.

- Pare de dizer que não somos irmãos! Você ama esse Poseidon estúpido mais do que ama a mim, e eu te odeio por isso!

Ela chutou sua canela e correu para longe.

- Marina! Espere! Volte aqui! Marina! Ah... Droga! Paul vai me matar!

Percy virou-se para Annabeth. Ela sempre sabia o que fazer. Ele esperava que dessa vez não fosse diferente.

A filha de Atena suspirou.

- Ela está apaixonada.

- O quê?

- Tem um menino... Provavelmente, um colega de classe.

- Como é que é?! Annabeth, ela só tem cinco anos!

- Eu gostava de Luke quando tinha sete.

- Era diferente.

- Talvez esteja certo... – ela fitou a areia - Eu... Eu acho que a Marina quer surpreender o menino.

- Ela só tem cinco...

- Escute, eu não estou dizendo que eles vão se casar ou coisa parecida. É só uma paixão, tá certo? Vai passar. Em breve, Marina vai virar para você de novo e dizer "Venha brincar comigo, irmão!".

Percy suspirou e segurou a mão da namorada.

- Annabeth, me conta um segredo. Quando você vê a Marina, você pensa nos seus irmãos?

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Não quero falar sobre isso agora.

- Claro... – ele deu de ombros – Annabeth.

- O quê?

- Eu te amo.

- Cabeça de Alga! – ela o olhou e começou a rir – Não pense que vai me tocar com esse sorriso bobo e...

Splash! Ela foi acertada no rosto por um pouco de água salgada. Percy riu alto.

- Você... – Annabeth examinou suas roupas molhadas – Você não...

- Ei, Annabeth. – ele se aproximou e segurou a outra mão dela.

- O quê?!

- Senti falta de te beijar.

As bochechas dela esquentaram. Ela sussurrou:

- Então me beije agora, dobrador de água estúpido.

Ele sorriu e beijou a garota que amava, enquanto a água do mar dançava ao redor deles.


End file.
